


The Bloodletters

by Ali19375



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali19375/pseuds/Ali19375
Summary: As an author under an alias in the Victorian Era, Lysithea must stay undercover. However, if she were to be found out, she would face more problems than just defamation. Luckily, her newest (and only) friend, Flayn, has a solution that may save Lysithea from peril!
Relationships: Flayn/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	The Bloodletters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as part of the Three Houses AU Bang! Please go check out some of the other postings, there is a lot of good stuff. archiveofourown.org/collections/FE3HAUBang
> 
> And check out the art to go along with it! Thank you for the beautiful piece of art @lautrell -- https://twitter.com/llautrell/status/1350708937146789888?s=19

A cool breeze wafted into the room through an open window, brushing past Flayn’s cheek and displacing the hair on her face. She ignored it in favor of turning the page of the new romance novel she had purchased earlier that day: Visions or Premonitions, a collection of poetry written by a young man named J.J. Green.

Flayn was obsessed with his writing; she owned most of his works, having read all of them multiple times. While she resonated strongly with his words, what drew her in the most was that they lived in the same city. Of course, London was a large city, so she hardly imagined she would be lucky enough to meet a famous author like him.

J.J., short for Jesse Jacob, truly was known by most everyone in town. He had seemingly popped up in every book store across England just within a year. People of all ages loved his work, as Green wrote in several genres. Not only had he published books about epic tales of young heroes, but he had even written some political articles. On top of that, his poetry was so powerful it could be considered magical, and Flayn was one of many who had fallen under his spell.

Even the collection Flayn held at the moment was fresh off the press, which created quite a crowd in the bookstore. She was lucky to snatch herself a copy before the store closed, then rushed home to start reading. Flayn had already spent a few hours leafing through the book as fast as she could, leaving pressed flowers to bookmark her favorite poems; mostly the romantic ones.

A sudden knock on the door pulled Flayn out of her reading, and she looked up to meet her father’s eyes. “Yes, father?” Flayn stuck her finger between the pages, letting the book fold gently in her lap.

“Are you well, dear?” Seteth asked, always concerned for her safety and happiness. He stood tall in the doorway, his youthful pale skin glowing in the flickering candlelight.

“I am very well, father! Better than ever!” Flayn’s excitement was at a peak, even this late into the evening.

Seteth smiled at her, entering her room to sit at the edge of her bed. “I am glad to hear it. The sun rises shortly, please be sure to have your rest. Tomorrow, we hunt.”

Obediently, Flayn nodded, the smile never leaving her face. “Oh! Can we go fishing, father? I crave fish!”

“Yes, of course. We will go fishing.” Seteth let out a soft chuckle, pulling Flayn in for a sweet kiss on her forehead before he left the room again. Flayn eagerly went back to leafing through her book, keeping an eye on where the moon hung in the sky so she could board her windows at an appropriate time.

Shining under that same moonlight was none other than the author of those books, J.J. Green himself. Or, rather, Lysithea von Ordelia, the young female prodigy that hid behind the alias.

In that day and age, the idea of a young woman becoming famous for her writing was laughable. Despite her family’s status, Lysithea would be thrown to the wolves long before her books made the shelves if she were to use her given name. Of course, she had to write under a man's name, but everything else that was said about the author in her biographies was true.

Lysithea sat at her writing desk right below a window, which she kept open as she wrote. The chill spilling in was strong, but Lysithea had no issue. Her hands already hurt by this point in the night, what with having been typing nonstop. Every single day, she would write some rubbish, have to start over, then repeat until something coherent came about. This was the life of an author. At least, the life of one that lived with the same urgency that Lysithea did.

Here she was, still writing in the early hours of the morning, anticipating the rising sun to follow the moon as it sank closer to the horizon. That hanging moon caught Lysithea’s eye, radiantly glowing in a red haze. It looked much bloodier than it did just moments ago, and the strange color and large size drew her attention in like a trap.

In her peripheral, she noticed a silky black crow flying against the dark sky. She watched closely as it passed over the blood moon, and suddenly burst into flames. Lysithea’s eyes widened as she watched the horrifying combustion that disappeared from existence as soon as it happened. 

She wondered if her deliriousness was the cause of this spectacle, if the lack of sleep and hundreds of pictures and words running through her mind turned into dreams into delusions, but Lysithea would know if she was hallucinating. It was an omen put there on purpose; a reminder that her life was on the line, should she make any mistakes.

Unfortunately, with a streak of luck so unheard of as hers, there was a catch. The only reason Lysithea had made it this far was the curse of a witch. Out of the blue on a dark gloomy night, in an ominous corner of the town she typically avoided, Lysithea stumbled into a woman who was so beautiful she imagined she could see her performing as a leading lady in an opera. The woman approached her, and hesitantly, Lysithea spoke with her.

It took only a short conversation for Lysithea to be offered the chance to live the life of her dreams as a well known author, but with a catch; she must write under an alias, and if she were ever to be found out, her life would be taken from her. The idea itself was mad, Lysithea was well aware of that, but she was drawn in by the witch’s spell, much like Sleeping Beauty to the spindle, and fell victim quite easily, thus signing her soul into this terrible contract.

The cursed girl’s head filled with thoughts of death upon seeing the spectacle of a crow spontaneously combusting right before her, and suddenly, her inspiration burst into flames along with the poor bird. Pushing herself away from her desk and shutting her window, Lysithea slipped into bed and covered her head with the blanket, praying she wouldn’t be too scared to sleep.

~~~

Lysithea hadn’t realized how dark the streets of London got once the sun was down. She typically tried to get home before the sun disappeared, but she’d briefly forgotten that the days grew shorter as autumn came. Darkness came quicker than she expected while she was still out in the town, but as soon as she noticed, she started to rush home.

Though panicked at first, Lysithea reminded herself to act mature. Being scared of the dark is childish, and as a famous author, she had to at least be above that. Swallowing her fear, Lysithea calmly walked through the streets and discovered that it was not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. There were lights from various sources that helped to guide her way, and the streets weren’t as crowded either. She was finally feeling confident about overcoming a long time fear, but then a large black dog, a boxer, popped its head out of an alleyway before her.

His eyes shone yellow in the darkness, and the sight made Lysithea stop in her tracks. The dog barked, then ran towards her at full speed. Lysithea screamed, stepping back to run from the large dog. Tragically, she stepped into a puddle, and slipped on some resting mud. Flying backwards onto the ground, Lysithea dropped some papers she was holding in her coat pocket - some poetic musings as she watched the people around town. She hadn’t noticed, still scrambling to escape the path of the vicious hound.

However, as Lysithea waited for the pounce of those dirty claws, she realized the barking had stopped. She turned back to see a young girl around her age with bright green hair staring down the dog. The dog backed away, looking scared as he scurried back into the alley. Lysithea was left staring at the back of this strange girl, wondering who she was. As she turned around, Lysithea suddenly felt flustered, and pushed her gaze to the side. She was scared silly by the dog, while this girl was able to scare it away without a sound.

“Are you okay, miss?” The sweet voice pulled Lysithea out of her wallowing. The girl had walked up to offer her a hand.

“Um, yes, I’m fine,” Lysithea responded awkwardly, taking her hand and pulling herself up. She grimaced at the mud that stained her coat, but nodded at the stranger, ready to head on her way again.

Still, the girl went on. “Really? Good! I saw you fall from over there, and thought you could use some help! I’m Flayn, by the way. What’s your name?”

Flayn had quite an excited tone, and Lysithea wondered if she always talked this way. “I’m Lysithea,” she responded, “And I didn’t need your help. I could’ve handled it on my own.” She knew that wasn’t the truth, but her pride wouldn’t let her admit when she needed help.

“Oh, I will remember that next time. Hey-” Flayn’s wandering eyes spotted the scattered papers on the ground. Before the wind was able to carry them too far, she gathered them up and read a little of what was on the paper. “Are these yours? This reminds me of J.J. Green! Do you know that author?”

Cheeks flushing, Lysithea snatched the paper’s from Flayn’s hand. She shook her head, telling the other, “I haven’t a clue who that is. Now, if you will excuse me, I ought to be home.”

“Would you like some help cleaning up?” Flayn offered with a smile.

Lysithea opened her mouth to say no, but caught herself. She tried to recall the last time she had a friend over, but couldn’t think of a single time. Her youth had been overtaken by her work; she would be a fool to refuse.

“Sure, come along,” Lysithea agreed, feeling a little more at ease to have someone to walk beside for the rest of the way. To her surprise, Flayn immediately hooked their arms together. “What are you doing?” Lysithea asked in shock.

“What do you mean? It’s more fun to walk this way! And it makes it easier to scare off those pesky dogs.” She started to skip down the street in the direction Lysithea was headed, dragging the white haired girl along. Lysithea chased to keep up with Flayn, offering her first smile of the evening as the night winds rustled their hair.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach Lysithea’s home. Lysithea opened her door and stepped inside, looking back to Flayn and waiting for her to follow her in. Flayn hesitated, dipping her head politely to ask, “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Lysithea reassured, thinking that was obvious. With a wide smile, Flayn stepped into her house, her dress and coat flowing as if a gust of wind helped her in.

“Your home is so beautiful! I love the decor!” Flayn slipped out of her shoes and coat while Lysithea closed the door, then excitedly wandered around the entryway, inspecting the pictures that hung on the walls. “Are these your parents?” Flayn pointed out some adults that looked remarkably like Lysithea, save for the white hair.

“Yes, they are. They aren’t home at the moment. My mother is visiting a friend, and my father is working.” She explained, taking off her dirty coat.

“Oh, dear, the mud has soaked through to my dress,” Lysithea whined, inspecting the stain on her skirt. Flayn gave her a concerned look, and Lysithea shook her head. “I’ll have to get changed. If you’ll excuse me just a moment,” she stated as she ran up the stairs, trying to keep from leaving a trail of water behind her.

Flayn, however, was much more curious than Lysithea probably anticipated. Wiping up any stray drips of water on the wood, Flayn followed Lysithea up the stairs slowly, listening for movement to see which door she ran behind.

Hearing rustling coming from behind the door to the left of her, Flayn stood silently in front of it, listening closely. She could hear the sound of clothes being thrown about, but within a minute they stopped. Flayn tilted her head, waiting for something to fill the silence. In another moment, an exasperated sigh echoed through the room, along with Lysithea’s complaint, “Why won’t you come off?”

Unsure of the correct social cues and eager to help, Flayn knocked lightly on the door, her high voice ringing through the cracks. “Would you like me to try?”

Lysithea screamed in response - not horribly, just a small yelp out of shock. “I’m fine!” Lysithea insisted. However, after a beat of silence went by, she reconsidered the offer. “Wait. You can come in. The door is unlocked.”

Flayn opened the door, slipping into the room. She looked up at Lysithea, who was halfway out of her dress; it looked as if it was caught at the back.

“Can you see what caught?” Lysithea asked, the red tint on her face growing deeper. She clearly hadn’t expected to let a stranger see her in her undergarments, even just a corset and petticoat.

Flayn felt slightly nervous as well in this situation. She slowly approached Lysithea, inspecting the dress; the fabric was stuck on a hook. “It is caught on your corset. May I?” Flayn asked, not wanting to touch the other without permission.

“You may,” Lysithea granted, pulling her long hair to the side. Flayn came closer, lifting her hands to gently pull at the fabric of her dress. In a moment, she was able to unhook the stray thread, and she let go of the dress, letting it fall until Lysithea was left in her corset and petticoat.

“Thank you,” Lysithea said sheepishly, still feeling awkward at the level of intimacy their friendship had reached in mere moments.

Flayn beamed at her, as if this action wasn’t out of the ordinary at all. “It was no problem at all!”

Lysithea silently made her way to her wardrobe, picking out a new dress to wear as Flayn just watched.

Flayn noticed Lysithea peeking behind her as she pulled the dress over her as she announced, “I apologize for the trouble, Flayn. If you would like to wait for me in the kitchen, I will come make us a cup of tea after I’ve finished with the laundry.”

“I don’t mind waiting here” Flayn eagerly responded, her hands clasping in front of her.

“Oh. Of course,” Lysithea smiled, realizing that Flayn really had no sense of her distress.

Looking around the room, Flayn spotted Lysithea’s writing desk. She walked over, peering at the piles of papers and the expensive looking typewriter. “Oh my! You really are an author,” she exclaimed, wanting to pick up some of the pages to read, but she was stopped by a loud voice behind her.

“Do not touch that,” Lysithea barked, remorsefully catching herself with a soft, “Please. Those are personal, and I would prefer if they remained unread by strangers.”

That last word came off harshly to Flayn, and she quickly reeled her hand back, sulking. “Sorry, miss. I will keep to myself.”

Lysithea felt guilty for jumping to aggressiveness, but the last thing she needed was for Flayn to find out who she was. If anyone were to find out, it would only mean trouble for her.

“It is alright, you should not apologize. You did not know. Anyway, please, come along.” Lysithea dropped her clothes into a basket and balanced it on her hip, leading Flayn out of the bedroom to the laundry room. Once they arrived, she started to boil some water as Flayn looked around the room again.

“You sure are curious,” Lysithea pointed out.

“I am! I want to know about everything!” Flayn sounded as if she were younger than she looked; Lysithea couldn’t help but find it cute.

As she soaked her dress and coat in lye, Lysithea looked up at Flayn with a soft grin. “So, tell me… who exactly are you?”

“Who am I? I am Flayn,” the green-haired girl responded, sounding confused as she twisted to face Lysithea again.

Giggling, Lysithea shook her head. “No, no. I mean tell me about yourself. Surely, I did not invite a murderer into my home?”

“Me? No! Never!” Flayn defended herself, her hands crossing over her body in exasperation.

“Then what do you do?” Lysithea interrogated.

Flayn raised her eyebrows, taking a moment to ponder. “Well, I do go hunting! And fishing! But only with my… brother. Outside of that, I love to read! I read every day. My favorite author is J.J. Green. Are you sure you have never heard of him?”

Scrubbing her clothes on a washboard, Lysithea listened, nodding along. “I did not take you for a hunter. Is that not normally a man’s work?” She ignored Flayn’s question.

“I could say the same of your writing,” Flayn responded, more sly than anything else she had said that evening.

That left Lysithea speechless. It felt as if Flayn already suspected her true identity. Struggling to formulate a response, the young author was saved by the bubbling water beside her. “I should be finished with this task soon. Thank you, again, for your patience.”

“Oh, I should have been aiding you all this time! Do you need any help?” Flayn furrowed her brow in worry, realizing that she invited herself over to only end up being a bother.

“Well, I am nearly done.” Lysithea pouted, slipping her clothes into the pot. “Perhaps you can provide your aid in the kitchen. I am craving a treat of some sort.”

“What kind of treat?” Flayn asked.

Lysithea stood up and dusted off her dress, placing a finger to her cheek. “I suppose I would like anything sweet. Do you like biscuits? Or do you prefer cake?”

Flayn answered happily, “I love either!”

“Hm. Then, we should make a cake,” Lysithea decided, knowing her sweet tooth wouldn’t be appeased with a simple cookie. 

“Hooray!” Flayn grinned widely, clapping her hands. Lysithea laughed, glad that she was able to open up and make a friend so easily. And one that had such a positive attitude around her, practically the complete opposite of herself. It was a harrowing realization, but Lysithea decided the difference in energy would create a healthier balance for her, even if Flayn was distracting her from her work. Nevertheless, she hoped this friendship would flourish, at least for however long she had left to live.

~~~

Ever since their first meeting, Flayn and Lysithea spent more time together than Lyisthea anticipated. Flayn visited her frequently, but Lysithea never minded. She enjoyed the company tremendously, and the two seemed to grow closer each visit. For the first time in a long time, Lysithea felt as if she had a true friend. Flayn had even met Lysithea’s family at this point, who were just happy to see Lysithea getting along with someone else her age.

One particular evening, which happened to be the usual time, Flayn stopped by Lysithea’s home to share tea and cakes. They would sit and talk in Lysithea’s room after eating, talking about everything under the sun. History, politics, art, nature, and personal stories. Each time Flayn referenced her favorite author, Lysithea looked as if she would be sick to her stomach. 

“You really do not like when I speak his name, do you?” Flayn asked, unable to avoid the topic anymore. She obviously wanted to know why Lysithea was not a fan of Green’s work.

“What do you mean?” Lysithea evaded the question, looking out her window as she twirled her hair.

“I mean that you make a sour face any time I say J.J. Green! You practically turn green!” Flayn furrowed her brows, very seriously wanting to get to the bottom of this.

“And?” Lysithea questioned, already not feeling comfortable with where this conversation was headed.

Flayn pouted, confused at Lysithea’s cold nature in regards to the topic. “I wish to know what he has done to upset you so. I believe the way he writes aligns so well with our discussion.” Flayn bowed her head as she spoke, letting her voice soften more than usual.

“You are an author yourself, I thought you would love him! You are the same kind of person-” A gasp interrupted her thought, and Flayn turned to Lysithea with excitement painted all over her face. Lysithea’s heart sank to her stomach.

“Lysithea,” Flayn spoke quietly, preparing to confirm a secret, “Are you romantically involved with J.J. Green?” It was clear that Flayn was creating an entire fantasy in her head about the possibilities of their secret relationship, and Lysithea shook her head wildly.

“Are you absurd? There is absolutely no way that would be true,” Lysithea insisted, her face blushing bright red from the embarrassment of such an accusation.

Flayn, however, clearly felt as if Lysithea’s flush was a clear sign that she was onto something. “Oh, Lysithea, please!” Flayn moved to her knees and grasped Lysithea’s arms, playfully shaking her. “You have to tell me if you are, or I will shake it out of you!” She laughed as she did this, but Lysithea was stiff with discomfort and squeezing her eyes shut.

Feeling every wall break down in front of this girl she had only known for a short while, Lysithea’s resolve cracked. “I am J.J. Green!”

The shaking stopped. Lysithea opened her eyes to see the look in Flayn’s face completely change. The excitement turned into pure adoration. Had Lysithea told anyone else the truth, they surely would have questioned the authenticity of her statement, but Flayn seemed to believe it straight away.

“You should have told me earlier,” Flayn whined, a sparkle in her eye that seemed like it would never go out. “Is that why you never let me read your writing? I should have guessed it then!”

Lysithea felt defeated, but Flayn’s reaction lit a small fire in her heart. To know that her best friend had ended up being her biggest fan, and the first to know of her true identity, made Lysithea feel like she had been missing out on this joyous truth. At the same time, her mind was swarmed with morbid thoughts. The worry was plain to see on her face, and Flayn hugged her tightly.

Flayn pleaded, “Do not fear, Lysithea. I will speak of this to no one!” Her tight hug lingered, and as Flayn pulled back, she rested her hands on Lysithea’s shoulders. “I swear it!” Flayn’s eyes were overflowing with love and loyalty, and Lysithea felt so emotional looking into them, she thought she might start crying.

With all of the wildest thoughts running rampant in her head, Lysithea settled on the loudest one; the thought of what it would feel like to kiss Flayn. What else did she have to lose? Lysithea did not need to imagine it much longer, as she lifted her hands to cup Flayn’s cheeks. Quickly, she pressed their faces together with no explanation, just letting the motion of her lips translate everything that needed to be said. Flayn’s posture stiffened, and Lysithea could tell this came as a surprise to her, but neither of them made a move to stop.

The coldness of Flayn’s lips caught Lysithea off guard, but she thought no more of it than that her own face was simply more flushed. In another moment, Lysithea surrendered Flayn’s lips back to her, letting her hands hang where they were. Still embarrassed and shocked from what she just did, the snow-haired girl remained silent. Flayn couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“You just… Did we really… I must be dreaming. Lysithea, would you please pinch me? I must know if this is a dream!” Flayn’s eyes were serious, and Lysithea looked up in embarrassment and confusion.

“I will not pinch you,” she refused.

“But you must! How else will I know if I will be able to do that again tomorrow, or the next day?”

Her statement made Lysithea light up like a siren, and she lifted one hand to slowly pinch one of Flayn’s cheeks, hard enough for it to hurt for good measure.

“Ouch! Oh! That must mean this is real!” Flayn’s wince of pain was forgotten with her elation. “Now we really can kiss every day!” She hugged Lysithea even more tightly than before.

Whilst hugging, Flayn gushed, “I can not believe it! This must be the best day of my life!” Clearly, she was excited at the turn of events, but Lysithea held her tongue. A pleasant buzz filled her body as it got squeezed tightly by the other, but in the back of her mind, a dreary thought pushed its way through all of the adoration she felt.

This is the end.

There was one last secret she couldn’t bear to let Flayn in on, not yet. Not until it was too late. Perhaps she wouldn’t tell her at all, letting the secret unfurl in real time. That would be the easy way out, at least, but as Flayn loosened their hug to nuzzle their noses together, Lysithea felt her heart flood with guilt. She did this to herself, but Flayn did not deserve any of the pain that would come along with her demise.

Lysithea kissed her again, pushing those painful thoughts away. If anything, she should enjoy the moment for what it was. The breaking of a huge barrier, letting someone in deeper than ever before. This moment was the peak of her life, and Lysithea would be damned if she did not bask in its glory.

“Stay the night,” she whispered to Flayn as their lips parted once again, hoping that the two would be able to spend one of her last days together in each other’s arms.

Flayn breathed in, ready to answer, then furrowed her brows. “I truly cannot spend the night. I must return, or my brother will be furious. I will come see you immediately at dusk tomorrow! Not a second later!”

Lysithea swallowed harshly, but nodded in response. “Very well. You do what you must, and I will wait here for you.” She offered a slightly broken smile, but clasped her hands over Flayn’s to let her know her approval was genuine. After all, she could not ask so much of the person she only just confessed to.

Happily holding onto her hands in return, Flayn nodded, pressing their foreheads together again. “I will stay with you until you fall asleep, so you do not have to see me leave. Will that be okay?”

“Yes,” Lysithea shut her eyes tightly, hoping her tears wouldn’t fall out. “That would be perfect.”

~~~

Lysithea’s curse took very little time to set in. The next morning, after she woke, she felt immensely weaker, as if she could be pushed over by the wave of a paper fan. She had lost her appetite entirely, knowing that soon enough there wouldn’t be more time to enjoy her favorite sweets. 

The only thing Lysithea was not ready to give up was writing. Through the pain of her body slowly reacting to this spiritual poisoning, Lysithea sat at her desk, typing away every thought that entered her mind. She was working so intensely that she ended up breaking off one of the keys on the typewriter. After failed attempts to repair it, Lysithea decided it would be better just to write. She pulled out her ink and fountain pen, then began to write.

She wrote slowly, carefully, wanting each letter to be perfect. This may very well be the last thing she ever wrote. That thought filled her with dread, and her stomach ached with a sudden burst of pain. That pain quickly spread to her lungs, to the point where she was forced to cough. It hurt, more than anything she had ever felt, but she took a sip of water and continued to write.

Nearly done with her poem, Lysithea felt another cough bubble in her lungs, wet and stinging. She held her hand up to her mouth, feeling what she thought was mucus land on her hand. However, as she pulled her hand away, the striking red that dripped into the creases of her palm made her gasp. The sight made her dizzy, as if she could pass out right then and there and cease to exist, but she took a deep breath to ground herself.

This was it. This was the end.

Unable to hold back her tears, Lysithea forced herself to continue writing, except instead of wetting her pen in the ink well, she dipped it into the red blood in her hand. She felt as if finishing in her blood could be the only way to promise her love to Flayn, a personal dedication that she may never even realize, but at least Lysithea would know that she put her last breath into this letter.

She finished shortly, just as a familiar looking crow landed at her window sill. Another sane person might say that it was any old crow, friendly and looking for some spare bread crumbs, but Lysithea could very clearly recognize this crow as the one that burst into flames before her eyes just a fortnight ago. He looked at her with heavy eyes, and she reconsidered his presence as an omen, now placing a certain trust into him.

Lysithea sealed her letter and rolled it into a thread of twine, then let the crow take it as if they had a subconscious understanding for each other’s motives. The crow nodded, and flew away. Shortly after, Lysithea broke into tears as her reality set in again, then dragged herself to bed to cry herself to sleep.

~~~

Only half a day had passed when Flayn suddenly received a letter at her doorstep, carried by a crow as dark as midnight. He arrived when the sun was still peeking over the horizon, waking her with its incessant pecking at the window. Flayn risked slipping a covered hand outside to take the message and try to pet the bird before it flew off. Once she was safe inside, she noticed the letter was addressed to her.

Confused and curious, Flayn opened the red wax seal and started to read the letter. It was a poem.

Hast thou realized  
The man in the moon  
Is a lady?

Her skin shineth like silk  
Amidst the glow o' the sun,  
As pristine a white as  
Snow.

And the lady, she spineth  
And creepeth into  
The darkest  
Place.

But if thou givest her some time,  
She shall return as if  
She ne’er were  
Gone.

Alas, I am but the emptiness  
That swallows her, and this  
New moon wilt lasteth  
Forever.

Though it ails me to speak of it,  
I must.  
Goodbye, my love.

The last few stanzas seemed to be written in red ink, but just by one sniff, Flayn could tell it was none other than blood; not just any blood, either. It was the blood of her lover. She felt her heart swell painfully, and she had no idea what to think. Clearly, this was written by Lysithea, the same Lysithea she had just seen the night prior. They laid in bed and spoke of the past, and what the future could be, yet to receive something like this only meant Lysithea was in trouble.

Quickly, Flayn opened the window a crack again, still seeing sunlight shine through onto the wood. She shook her head, furious at her physical restrictions, but decided there was absolutely no way she could leave Lysithea alone at this point. She had no time to waste.

Gathering every coat, hat, and scarf that she owned, Flayn started to create a protective layer around herself. Her face was not well covered, but this would have to do. Lysithea needed her immediately! Just as she made her way to the front door to exit, Seteth groggily caught her.

“Flayn, where are you going? The sun is still shining.” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, rushing to stop her from opening the door. “It is much too dangerous for you.”

“But father!” Flayn pouted, pulling the scarfs down so she could properly look him in the eyes. “This is very important! Lysithea is in trouble! I must save her!”

Seteth made an even more stern face than before, looking as if he were about to bare his fangs to intimidate her into staying. “You will wait until the sun sets, then you may go see her. What is the urgency?”

Flayn eagerly shoved the letter into his hand. Seteth slowly read through the poem, his face turning sour as he reached the end. He smelled the writing, inspecting the red words with a strained eye. “Is this her blood?” 

Looking as if she were about to cry, Flayn nodded. Seteth sighed with furrowed brows, handing the letter back to his daughter.

“Well, you can’t go out looking like that.” Seteth offered her a slight smile, hoping to alleviate her tension, and slowly walked over to the coat closet. He rummaged through the hangers, pulling out a dark cloak with a matching black veil. With heavy eyes, Seteth presented the attire to Flayn.

“Mother’s veil? But father, you said never to wear this!” Flayn protested, shocked that he would offer her such a thing.

Seteth’s smile curled back into a frown, and he explained, “I only said that so you would not be tempted to go out during the daylight. However, it seems you have no choice. This veil protected your mother for centuries, and now it should protect you.”

His words left his mouth like stones sinking to the bottom of the sea, but still, he pushed the clothing into Flayn’s arms. “Now go. She needs you more than ever, but...” His lips thinned, and he sighed. “Please, be careful. I cannot afford to lose you, too.”

Flayn’s heart sank along with those heavy words, but she couldn’t have felt more appreciative of her father’s support. She took the cloak and veil, slowly switching out her layered outfit for the sleek one. Her powerful nose could still smell the faintest hint of her mother’s perfume. “I will be careful, father, I promise!”

Reaching up on her toes, Flayn kissed Seteth’s cheek, then drifted out of the door into the blinding sunlight.

~~~

It had been quite a while since the last time Flayn had to be out in the sun, and she found it very hard to see anything, even through this protective veil; however, she was on a mission to save her partner, and there was nothing that could stop her, not even the possibility of her own demise.

Her trip to the von Ordelia household was manageable, at least, and no one got in her way even with her peculiar outfit. Looking around to make sure there was no audience, Flayn scaled the wall of the building until she reached Lysithea’s window. She had luckily left it open, making it easy for Flayn to enter.

As she peered into the room, Flayn found Lysithea lying in her bed, not moving an inch. Upon further inspection, Flayn could easily see that the girl was paler than snow, and it looked as if all of her energy was being sucked out of her.

“Lysithea!” Flayn crawled into the room, shutting the window tightly so she could remove her veil and rush to her side. Lysithea was startled awake, but she did not seem shocked at Flayn’s arrival. She had clearly sent that letter as a plea for help.

“Flayn,” she mumbled, holding a weak hand up to her arm. Flayn grasped it delicately, kneeling by the bed and bringing her opposite hand to brush the hair out of Lysithea’s face. “I’ve made a terrible mistake. I am so sorry for making you come.” Lysithea spoke with pain, but faint as a whisper. Flayn shook her head, passionate tears flooding her eyes.

“No, you have done nothing wrong! There is no need to be sorry. What happened? What can I do?” Flayn spoke fast and loud, eager to mend this situation. She couldn’t fathom how Lysithea could be completely okay one night and on her deathbed the next morning.

Lysithea opened her mouth to speak, but broke out into a weak cough. Quickly, Flayn grabbed the water from her bedside table, sat her up and brought the cup to her mouth to drink. After her cough had settled, Lysithea licked her lips and confessed, “You will not believe me. A witch put a curse on me. Well, I was the one who accepted in the first place… her conditions, I mean.”

Her words were flustered; confused and embarrassed, since Lysithea, although a master of words, had no idea how to tell someone such an implausible thing. Despite all that, Flayn could understand exactly what happened to her. 

“You struck a deal with a witch?” she asked in shock.

“Y-yes,” Lysithea guiltily responded, sulking further into her pillow. “She promised a life of glory and appreciation for writing. It has always been a passion of mine, so when she told me I could become as famous as Charles Dickens... I-” Lysithea coughed again. Flayn presented her the water, but she refused it, forcing herself to continue on.

“She said that if I could keep my true identity a secret, then I could have the life of my dreams. At the time, I knew it was a bad idea, but I still agreed in the end. The condition, however, was that if I were ever to be found out, and my identity revealed, then the curse would kill me. I… I didn’t realize it would happen so soon after the fact.” Chuckling softly, Lysithea’s gaze got lost in the distance. Flayn looked at her with a furrowed brow, as if she was still trying to wrap her head around the truth.

Lysithea frowned, chewing the inside of her lip to keep herself from crying. “You do not believe a word I say. I assumed so.”

“No, that is not it! I do believe you!” Flayn shouted, squeezing Lysithea’s frail hand. She focused back on Flayn, relief peeking behind her eyes.

“You do?”

“Of course I do! I just want to think of ways I can help you,” Flayn reasoned, a determined look on her face. After a moment, she shut her eyes and sighed loudly.

“There is something I must tell you, as well. But you have to promise me that you will not be afraid!” 

“I promise,” Lysithea offered, her eyes full of trust.

“Okay,” Flayn inhaled deeply again, holding in her breath. Slowly and quietly, she spoke, “I am a vampire.”

Lysithea thought she heard wrong. “Excuse me... a what?”

“I told you not to be afraid!” Flayn pouted, her shoulders curling in.

Lysithea turned the words over in her head. She must have heard correctly. “A… A vampire?” Though one would think it impossible, Lysithea’s face drained even more of its color. “That cannot be so,” she argued, her disbelief feeling like nails prickling down her spine.

“It is so! I can prove it to you!” Flayn tightly sealed her lips, then slowly opened her mouth to reveal two sharp fangs that extended past her teeth. Lysithea stared in shock, completely at a loss for words. “Do you believe me now?”

All the author could do was nod her head, looking as if she were about to faint. “Are you going to kill me?” Lysithea asked blankly, imagining the witch probably placed this lovely, adoring lady in her life to fool her.

“No! Not at all, how could you think of me in such a way?” Flayn grunted in frustration, sinking back onto her heels. “I knew that telling you was a bad idea. I do not drink human blood, only animals.”

In the act of trying to process this information, Lysithea momentarily lost consciousness, falling backwards onto her pillow. Flayn immediately hopped back to her side, taking a seat on the bed and pulling the other’s head into her lap. “Lysithea! Please wake up, my love,” she pleaded, gently stroking her cheeks, tears welling in her eyes.

Slowly, Lysithea came to, blinking up at Flayn. She thought of how beautiful she looked in this dim light, and how vampires probably used their beauty to reel in people like her, susceptible and weak. “If you plan to kill me, then please wait to do so in my sleep. I would prefer not to know it is happening.”

“I do not want to kill you, silly, I want to save you!” Flayn cried.

“Save me? How?” Lysithea thought perhaps this might’ve been some trick to gain her trust, but Flayn continued to treat her as a lover, and it felt wrong. “There is nothing you could do that could possibly save me.”

Flayn shook her head, running her hand through Lysithea’s hair. “I could turn you.”

“Turn me?”

“Into a vampire. Like me.” She looked shameful even suggesting the idea.

Lysithea didn’t understand. “Why would you do that?”

“Because! If the curse the witch put on you is supposed to kill you, then you will be dead forever! But if I turned you into a vampire first, then you would become immortal! And you could live forever by my side!” Flayn’s passion returned, seemingly confident that this decision would be in Lysithea's best interest.

Taking a moment to fathom the idea, Lysithea coughed softly, then asked, “When were you going to tell me?” She curled closer to Flayn’s lap, and Flayn softly pet her the side of her face.

“I was going to tell you, “ Flayn said, “But only when absolutely necessary. Whenever you started to notice that I was not aging, or could not go into the sun. I did not wish for you to fear me.”

“I see,” Lysithea hummed, closing her eyes.

“Well?” Flayn questioned, hoping Lysithea had come to a decision. “What do you say?”

“I say,” Lysithea started, her eyes slowly blinking open to meet with Flayn’s again, “If you are just as powerful, if not more, than this witch who cursed me, then I would much rather my fate rest in your hands than hers.”

With a mix of consolation and elation, Flayn had to confirm, “Really? It is okay?”

“If I can be by your side forever, of course it is okay.” Lysithea wrapped an arm around Flayn’s waist, weakly hugging her. Flayn found it difficult to hold back her tears.

“Then so be it! The change will happen tonight!” Flayn rejoiced, pulling Lysithea up into a hug. For the first time in a while, Lysithea giggled. The girls kissed each other softly, holding each other tightly.

Looking deeply into Flayn’s intricate green eyes, Lysithea pondered, “What must we do to prepare?”

“Whatever it takes to make you comfortable, of course! I may need to gather some supplies, but you should get some rest. It is not the easiest transition, but I will guide you the entire time. No need to worry.” Flayn nuzzled their faces together in excitement. “I will only be gone an hour, my love.”

Carefully, Flayn pulled out from underneath Lysithea, gently placing her back on her pillow. She traveled back to the window and donned her veil, while Lysithea, who had not seen her enter the room, looked on in confusion. Flayn opened the window and light spilled into the room, filling Lysithea with fear.

“Wait, but you cannot leave while the sun is up!” she pleaded, scared of Flayn hurting herself at her expense.

Flayn smiled back at her, lifting the veil a moment in the shadows. “Fear not, darling. I have my mother’s veil to protect me. Rest now, I will return shortly.” And with that, Flayn vanished from the room.

Thoughts crowded Lysithea’s mind in the worst way imaginable, and as much as she wanted to fall back asleep, she had to grab her ink and paper from the nightstand and write every thought out, achingly awaiting her lover’s return.

~~~

Amidst the fever, excitement, and fear, Lysithea ended up only writing a few stanzas before falling back asleep. It was for the best, because after Flayn returned, she needed to prepare everything before she woke Lysithea up. As soon as she was done, Flayn returned to Lysithea’s side to gently wake her with a kiss.

“Are you ready?” Flayn whispered against her lips.

Lysithea’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and widened as she noticed the changes in her room. Flayn had cleared every surface, replacing the clutter of books and papers with glowing candles that made her feel as if she were in a cave. Her canopy bed was now woven with roses, daisies, lilacs, and tulips, all filling the room with a delicious scent. Although, past that scent, Lysithea smelled the saltiness of the sea in the distance.

“Is that… fish?” Lysithea asked.

Flayn giggled, nodding excitedly. “Yes! I thought you might be hungry after turning, so I brought you a fresh snack. I caught it myself!”

A smile spread across Lysithea’s pale face, and she draped her arms around Flayn’s neck, nuzzling their noses together quickly, then pulling away to speak. “I can not wait to try it! I am ready.”

Furrowing her brows, Flayn asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure! There is no other option, is there?”

“Well…” Flayn pouted, her glance drooping to the empty space between them. “I guess not.”

Lysithea brushed her thumb against Flayn’s cheek, looking into her worried eyes. “Then let’s get on with it, shall we? We have no time to waste.” She tried to give Flayn a reassuring kiss, hoping that her own nervousness didn’t expose itself.

Distracted by the love that surged with each one of their kisses, Flayn took a deep breath and agreed, “You are right. There is no time to waste!”

“I trust you to guide me through?” Lysithea offered a gentle smile, resting her arms back at her side and grabbing onto Flayn’s hand for support. 

Nodding, Flayn responded, “Of course, just follow my lead. It will be over before you know it!”

Truth be told, Flayn had never turned anyone before. Her father had forbidden her from the act, as he believed no one deserved to suffer such a fate as their family. However, in this strange circumstance, Seteth had granted his blessing, as had Lysithea herself, but still, Flayn felt her whole world falling apart.

“Close your eyes,” Flayn instructed nervously, her free hand tracing Lysithea’s jawline. Her heart, which had been dead for years, felt as if it were beating as fast as a galloping racehorse.

Lysithea followed her instructions, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. She focused on the feeling of Flayn’s hand in hers, imagining how blissful her life would be if it were spent by her side into eternity. No matter what, they would always have each other.

Tracing two soft fingers up Lysithea’s warm neck, Flayn breathed slowly, but heavily. She tilted Lysithea’s neck up, her face falling closer to the tender vessels that leaked the same scent Flayn had sniffed out from the letter she received earlier that day. 

“This might hurt a little,” Flayn warned, kissing the spot she planned to sink her teeth into. Baring her fangs, Flayn cut to the chase, and bit down into her lover’s soft skin.

Yelping quietly, Lysithea squeezed her eyes shut. The bite, although expected, was just as painful as Flayn had warned her. She could easily compare it to the pain of the illness from the witch’s curse, but all of her thoughts were flooded by the sudden changes in her body.

Her blood felt as if it were boiling throughout her body, turning into some sort of sludge as it stopped in its motion. She felt her skin break out into cold sweats, and each organ in her body succumb to the stillness that her veins had forced. The pain she felt was insurmountable, and she moaned in agony, squeezing Flayn’s hand harder and harder. Lysithea’s throat closed up for a moment as the reality of death came over her. She felt the last drop of life seep from her pores, and her body went limp as she expelled her last breath. Suddenly, everything was dark.

Revived in immortality, Lysithea gasped as her chest plunged upwards, and Flayn pulled her head back, carefully watching Lysithea’s reaction. As her eyes opened again, it was revealed that her pink eyes had turned to a vibrant green to match with Flayn’s. Lysithea slowly blinked until she felt herself settle into her new body.

“I… Did it work?” Lysithea spoke, wondering if her voice had changed at all.

“It did! How do you feel?” Flayn responded excitedly, her eyes glimmering in the candle light.

Lysithea met Flayn’s eyes, the feeling of impending doom sinking out of every last inch of her body. “I feel amazing. Really, better than I ever have before. Is that normal?” Her expression fell from curious to sheepishness, and she squeezed Flayn’s hand that she never let go.

“Yes, of course it is normal,” she insisted, squeezing her hand back. “Nothing can hurt you now! Well, except for sunlight, garlic, and wooden stakes.”

Lysithea laughed, lifting herself up to hug Flayn tightly. “I guess I can live without garlic in my soup, as long as I have you.”

The girls pulled apart from their hug, their eyes glued to each other. They pressed their lips together passionately, cherishing the accomplishment of halting the witch’s curse before it could fully take effect. As they pulled apart, Flayn remembered the treat she had brought from the harbor.

“Are you hungry?” she asked the other.

“Absolutely famished,” Lysithea grinned, wondering what it would be like to suck the blood out of a raw fish.

“Just a moment, then!” Flayn rushed to the other side of the room, pulling the catfish out of her satchel. She chose a catfish since they can survive out of the water for several hours, and she wanted Lysithea’s first bite to be fresh. She carried the live fish back to the bed, presenting the flopping mess to her girlfriend with a wide smile.

Lysithea, on the other hand, was much more surprised at the movement in her meal. “Is that thing still alive? How am I supposed to eat that?”

“Easy!” Flayn explained, “Right below the gills, directly to the right, is the fish’s heart. That is where you want to bite. But be careful, if you go too far right, you will bite into its liver. They do not taste very good!”

Scrunching her nose, Lysithea accepted that this would be the new normal for her, and leaned forward, inspecting the fish. She was already unsure of what to do. Luckily, Flayn used her finger to point out the exact spot she was talking about.

“Bite in here. Do not be afraid. I will hold him still.”

Lysithea nodded at Flayn, then lowered her mouth to the heart of the fish. Hesitantly, testing out how her fangs extended from her gums, the sensation was somewhat uncomfortable. She sank her teeth in through the fish’s scales with no problem, feeling the blood rush into her mouth. The taste was unexpected, but fresh and rich. It tasted better than any sweet she’d ever consumed. She sucked in, letting the fish’s blood pool into her mouth as she grew accustomed to this new method of feasting.

Watching her carefully, Flayn held the scared fish still as Lysithea drank. She remembered her first taste of fish, and how amazing it had felt. Flayn could easily see that same bliss in Lysithea’s upturned eyebrows, in the speed that her throat swallowed down the blood. It did not take long for Lysithea to finish, and she brought her mouth back up, lips plump with the redness of the blood that still lingered over her now cold skin.

“Oh, dear, I am sorry. I did not save any for you,” Lysithea gave Flayn a concerned look.

Flayn set the still fish to the side, brushing off Lysithea’s apology. “Not to worry, my love. That was all for you. I ate not too long ago. Besides,” Flayn lifted a hand to cup Lysithea’s cheek, “You left a little for me to taste.”

Reconnecting their lips yet again, Flayn licked at the redness that coated Lysithea’s lips and tongue, relishing in the taste of the blood as well as the feeling of her lover’s mouth. Lysithea whimpered as she fell into the kiss, her hands wandering behind Flayn’s neck again.

Once they parted for air, Lysithea said, “You never told me how amazing it would feel to be a vampire.”

Flayn smiled, wiping a bead of red from the corner of the other’s mouth. “I wanted it to be a surprise!”

Giggling, Lysithea pulled Flayn into a tight hug. “You sure are full of surprises, aren’t you?” Flayn simply squeezed back into the hug in response.

In their warm embrace, as warm as it could get between two dead people, Lysithea whispered into Flayn’s vibrant hair, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Flayn returned, burrowing her face into Lysithea’s shoulder.

The two laid together, cherishing each other’s existence as every last candle burnt out inside of Lysithea’s room.


End file.
